Cadanna
by Fallon Skywalker
Summary: A story written for my best friend, about herself with Cad Bane  and my sister!  R&R, i don't own Star Wars!


**This is a story I wrote for my amazing friend Savanna...the raddest chick ALIVE! She and I run a blog together...anyway, I wrote this for her, and her Cad-Bane-Loving-obsession. -) She deserves it. This is dedicated to her.**

**I don't own Star Wars. **

**...**

Savanna Radez, fiercest female bounty hunter in the galaxy, stared out across the sweeping view of Coruscant, her short hair whipping in the wind. She smiled to herself as she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder.

"With the credit's we'll get for this job," Her partner and companion, Cad Bane told her, "I'll buy you whatever you'd like."

Savanna smiled, crossing her arms and turning to look at her partner. "You'd better." She said, "This is far too risky."

"Bah," he spat, "Where's the fun without the risks?" his sparkling red eyes glinted in the Coruscanti sunset, making Savanna's lips quirk into a small smile. She huffed a sigh.

"Just don't do anything stupid." She warned, picking up the pack with her gear in it off of the roof of the building the two stood on, "We need these credits."

Bane chuckled, "Of course. I'll leave the stupidity to the Jedi." Savanna nodded and handed Bane a commlink. "Take this. Let me know if you need backup. I'll be here in case of emergency."

"Got it." He told her. "I've got that droid to get me in," he said, motioning at his and Savanna's reassessed droid, TODO-360.

Savanna rolled her eyes. She was glad the thing was deactivated….it was as annoying as all nine Corellian hells when it was on.

"You'd better get going," she said, glancing at the sun setting slowly in the sky. "You're burning daylight."

Cad Bane nodded, and tipped his wide brimmed hat at his partner and girlfriend. He leaned over and kissed her cheek lightly before pressing a button on his wrist, igniting his rocket boots. "I'll be back." He promised.

"You'd better!" Savanna told him, "Or I'll come find you."

Bane nodded, waving as he and TODO made their way to the Jedi Temple. Savanna waved back, and grabbed her sniper rifle as she staked out her watch point.

…..

Bane smirked, cackling in excitement as he cracked the Jedi Temple's security code without breaching anything or tripping any alarms. So far, so good. He guided TODO to undo all passages needed to get him inside. If his schematics were right, he'd come out in the Jedi Library….

The small pressure bomb went off, dropping the wall without the loud boom most bombs created. He was surprised to see his schematics were wrong….he wasn't in the Library at all…but in a room filled with Jedi Trainees. He frowned in disgust. It was filled with _children_! Jedi Younglings! How was he going to get past them?

With a twinge of regret, Bane noticed that most of the kids were dead, killed by the bomb or the plaster that fell from the walls of the building. He shook his head and grabbed his bag, heading out of the room as fast as possible. As he was about to leave, he blinked in surprise to see a little girl, probably only six or seven standard years of age, her blue eyes welled with tears. She sniffed and sobbed, her wails growing louder. Cad Bane withdrew his blaster, simply going to put the child out of her misery and stop her incessant crying, when he remembered the pact he'd made with Savanna a long time ago. Neither one of them would kill a defenseless child. If someone got in the way of their bounty, or if they were rivals or enemies, by all means, extinguish them. But if it was an innocent child, there had to be some moral standards.

Bane's mouth twisted into a frown. There had to be an exception to that rule….this was a _JEDI _child, that had to mean something…. Tears spilled from the little girl's bright blue eyes and she looked at the barrel of Bane's blaster in fear.

Cad Bane, master bounty hunter and feared assassin, withdrew his blaster, putting it back in its holster. He contemplated what to do next. Feeling slightly awkward, he bent down and patted the little girl on her head.

"There, there," he soothed, "It's time to be quiet." TODO made some remark about playing with children after their mission, and Bane snarled in the droid's direction. He looked back to the little girl.

"You're coming with me." He decided in a split second. He couldn't very well leave the little girl alone, it wouldn't be right. Especially if he completed his mission. Thinking on his feet, Bane turned, with the girl in his arms, and switched on the commlink quickly.

"Savanna!" he cried into it, "I need you!"

Savanna had her micro-binoculars fixed on the Jedi Temple. She nodded and spoke into her commlink, "Where are you?"

Cad Bane gave Savanna his coordinates. "I've got something for you to pick up." He said, looking at the girl who was sobbing in his arms as he ran. "And then the mission needs to be completed."

Savanna nodded, hopping in her speeder, and zooming toward the coordinates. "Got it." She said, "I'm here."

Two seconds later, Cad Bane burst out of the building, near the small access ledge he'd gotten in before. Savanna nearly burst out laughing at the little girl in his arms. _Cad freaking Bane was carrying a little girl?_

"What the heck is this?" Savanna exclaimed, trying not to think about how adorable the child was. "She was hurt in the blast, I couldn't just leave her!" Bane explained quickly, "I have to finish up in there…take her and figure out what to do with it!"

Savanna nodded and waved as Bane ran back into the Temple. Savanna glanced at the sniffling little blond haired blue eyed girl next to her.

"Umm…hi…" Savanna said, patting the girl's shoulder softly. "I'm Savanna."

"I'm Glory." The little girl said, wiping her face with the sleeves of her Jedi Tunic. "I'm six."

Savanna nodded and focused on driving. She parked her speeder (illegally of course) and picked up the little girl called Glory. Glory instinctively wrapped her arms around Savanna's neck as she went back to her post. Savanna sat her down and the little girl bit her lip in nervousness.

"I'm not a Jedi yet." She recited. "Are you a Jedi yet?" Savanna smirked and shook her head. "I'm no Jedi." She confirmed. "I'm a…business woman."

Savanna crouched down next to Glory, placing the sniper rifle far away from the curious six year old.

"I'm six." Glory told Savanna, for the second time. "How big are you?"

Savanna smiled. "I'm older than you." She told her, "But not as old as that green Jedi guy…"

"YODA!" Glory exclaimed in recognition. "He teaches us stuffs!"

Savanna nodded and patted Glory's head. "What was your name again kid?"

"Glory!" the little girl said, smiling. "I am six!"

Savanna laughed. "I know. You mentioned that."

"Who was that?" Glory asked, "The blue guy, with the big hat?"

"That was my…..friend…..his name is Cad Bane."

"You is Savanna, right?"

"Yes."

"Savanna and Cad?"

Savanna laughed. "Yes. Savanna and Cad."

"Okay." Glory looked around the rooftop where the two girls sat. Savanna inched the blaster further away.

Glory looked sadly at Savanna. "I'm lost." She said, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout, "I can't go home?"

Savanna shook her head….it'd be quite hard to figure out how to explain to the Jedi Council that Cad Bane and Savanna Radez, two of the most wanted Bounty Hunters in the galaxy, found a lost Jedi Youngling wandering the streets of Coruscant. Talk about a prison sentence…..

"Your home is with me now." Savanna said, glancing at Glory. "You're going to be my little sister."

"You and Cad?" she asked. Savanna nodded. "Yup. Me and Cad. We're your big sister and brother, okay? And you're gonna be business people with us."

"Is it fun?" Glory asked.

"Oh yes, very fun. We're always having fun." Savanna was cracking up on the inside…that definitely depended on your definition of fun. "We're a family now."

"Okie dokie!" Glory said. She smiled and pushed her small hand through Savanna's, until she had a good grip. Savanna smiled and squeezed back, not sure how she'd explain her bizarre family oriented emotions to her boyfriend.

…..

Savanna groaned as she saw the Coruscant Security Police pull up to the Jedi Temple, taking Cad Bane into custody.

"Not again…" she muttered, glancing away from the Jedi Temple's entrance and at the little girl next to her. Glory was satisfied playing with Savanna's datapad, and downloaded many applications that Savanna never would have bought consciously before taking care of a six year old little girl.

"I WIN!" Glory cheered, proudly showing Savanna her latest new high score. Savanna nodded, and went back to her microbinoculars to see the authorities taking her boyfriend away. _Who's going to have to break his sorry butt out of prison AGAIN? _Savanna thought in annoyance, _Me. And now I've got this kid with me…how are we going to pull this off?_

Glory grinned up at Savanna, offering her a turn to play on her datapad. Savanna smiled a bit and shook her head, declining the little girl's offer. Suddenly an idea formed in Savanna's mind…she knew how she was going to break Cad Bane out of prison. She had a special tool to break him out…and its name was Glory.

…..

Savanna Radez, now wearing her combat suit and twin blasters, held the hand of a six year old, dressed instead in her Jedi Youngling robes in a pink jumper and leggings, her blond hair done in pigtails on the side of her head. She was the vision of adorable.

"You know your job, right?" Savanna asked the little girl for the fifth time.

"I scream!" Glory said, bouncing in excitement. The talkative girl already informed Savanna that she was very good at screaming and that she was also very cute. Savanna's plan was simple. Glory would run around the prison, screaming, while she infiltrated the holding cells and broke Bane out. Then they would retrieve Glory, and escape!

Okay…so the plan worked well in her head…but they'd have to see how well it works in reality.

"Okay, go!" Savanna said, pushing Glory gently into the small air vent that would supposedly come out in the main office. "Be as loud and as distracting as possible!" Savanna whispered after her.

Smiling in satisfaction, Savanna carefully scaled the building until she was at the roof, where she used her data readout of the prison to figure out where her boyfriend/partner was. "Gotcha." She said, pulling up the small escape hatch hidden on the roof.

Silently slipping inside the hatch, Savanna carefully landed on what were the top of the cellblocks. She had already sliced into the prison's "full proof" security system, and knew that Cad Bane was in cellblock 1138.

_1123, 1232, 1232, 1139, 1174, _Savanna was genuinely confused. These lists of numbers were not in order whatsoever on this level. She glanced down the rowshestood in and silently groaned. It seemed to go on for miles. Distantly, she heard sirens sounding, meaning that the prison officials had noticed Glory and were trying to detain the girl. Time was running out.

…

Cad Bane cursed and spat in the prison cell he was in, frustrated. He had been so close….only to have those blasted Jedi come and stop him from succeeding in his mission. Looking up in surprise to hear screaming and sirens, Bane looked out the end of his cell. Was that…

"The youngling.." he muttered, wondering why the little girl was running around the prison, dressed like a pink clown and screaming her flipping head off.

"Savanna." Bane stated with a smirk. His quick-thinking girlfriend always knew what to do in a tough situation, and he was almost incredulous at how ingenious this plan was.

…..

Savanna was running out of time quickly. She did a scan of the room, and smiled as she finally found the cell number she was looking for.

Pressing a button on her wrist, she deactivated all the video cameras and technology in the building temporarily.

Yanking the hatch open, she stuck her head down to see Cad Bane looking out the view-window of the cell.

"Time for a prisoner transfer from Cellblock 1138." She said, hanging upside down in the open hatch.

"I knew you'd come through." He stated, grabbing Savanna's hands as she pulled him through the ceiling.

Savanna pressed the commlink in her ear and said, "Vanna to Glo-Girl, Time to get our unicorns and ride the rainbow out."

Giggles and shrieks came back through the commlink and Savanna knew that Glory had heard their code. She would meet Glory in the back of the building.

"What in the galaxy did any of that mean?" Bane asked, taking his blasters gratefully from Savanna, who had rescued them and his hat previously.

"It's a girl thing." She said, turning on her heel to go back the way she came.

"Are we keeping the girl?" he asked, curious as to what was going on.

"I am." Savanna said, "She follows direction well, she'll be a good bounty hunter trainee someday."

"Fine." Bane said, following Savanna's quick pace as they reached the outside hatch.

Both bounty hunters leapt through, spotting Glory sitting on the back step, near the garbage incinerator. She was grinning and playing with Savanna's datapad again, swinging her feet off the edge of the stair.

"Savanna! Cad!" Glory cried, jumping off the step to meet them. Glory wrapped Savanna's legs in a hug, and smiled up at the two partners in crime. "Was I good?"

"Very good." Savanna said, picking her up. "Let's go."

Glory wrapped her arms around Savanna's neck and smiled as she, Savanna and Cad Bane hurried to their escape speeder, hidden not far off. Soon the three were off, and far away from the prison.

Glory talked the entire way back to Savanna and Cad Bane's secret hide out in the Coruscant Underworld, telling them all about the silly police officers and how they thought she was a bounty hunter in disguise, but she wasn't because she was just a little girl, and how she was screaming really loud and that she had glitter on her from Savanna's makeover.

When the girl finished, Bane glanced at Savanna, who smiled. "See?" she said to him, "She's smart."

Bane nodded.

"Welcome to family." He said, putting an arm around Savanna's shoulders. Savanna gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I knew you'd come through." She said, smirking.

"I WIN AGAIN!" Glory shouted from the backseat, kicking her pink boots and holding up her datapad in triumph.

"I'm gonna need a new datapad by the way…" Savanna mentioned to Bane, laughing at the little girl. "I'll never get that one back…."

…..

**Savanna, Glory and Cad Bane's story is made up by me. Glory is my little sister. Savanna, my sister (in one way or another...) and Cad Bane is not mine. xD**

**R&R the awesomeness that is...CADANNA!**

**Love,**

**Fallon**


End file.
